Code Lyoko Chronicles: Het Begin
by lordsjaak
Summary: ik verveeld beetje en ik dacht om nieuwe versie maken van code lyoko Chronicles. ik hoop dat jullie leuk vinden erdoor? en geef dan commetaar want ik mijn verhalen verbeteren
1. Chapter 1: het begin

[ergens in digitale wereld]

Een groep kinderen schakelt een hoofdschakelaar uit van grote computer. De kern verdween in de grond.

[20 jaar later]

"hé, wacht nou?" zegt meisje met roze haar, zij rent naar een school genootje. Hij werd meteen omhelsd erdoor. "joy…ook goede morgen" zegt hij terwijl op de grond lag. Zij zat op zijn rug en glimlacht vrolijk naar hem, hij kijkt apart naar haar. "goede morgen Sjaak" zegt joy vrolijk naar haar. "moeten we deze elke dag gaan doen?" zegt Sjaak beetje frustreert erdoor. Zij giechelt vriendelijk naar hem.

"dit is geweldig" zegt meisje voor hoofdingang van een school, zij bewondert in ruitje van de deur haar eigen spiegel beeld. "kijk we hebben de schoonheid prinses" zegt leerling en zij kijkt erg geïrriteerd toen ze dat hoorden. "ow wacht maar ik zal jullie terug pakken" zegt zij woest maar opeens was gekucht. Ze draait om en zag oudere vrouw rond 30 geschat. "wel Elisabeth " zegt zij rustig tegen haar. "noem me Sissy" zegt Sissy nijdig tegen haar. "zo spreek jij niet tegen je moeder komt op naar de les" zegt zij nog woester. Sissy loopt naar haar les toe.

"goh dat deed ik ook 10 jaar gleden tegen mijn vader" zegt zij rustig en deed haar zwarte lokken achter haar oor klemmen. "zeg dat wel maar toen was jij ook erg irritant" zegt leraar met blond haar voorbij lopen. Zij deed haar handen tegen haar heupen aan. "ow jij, ik zal je krijgen Della Robbia" zegt zij en leraar glimlacht vrolijk verder weg bij hun. "ik zie je wel bij leraren kamer" zegt Odd en hij ging naar zijn klas toe.

Sjaak en joy moesten giechelen bij het schoolhoofd wat de situatie gebeurt. "jullie 2 meteen naar jullie lessen toe" zegt zij op duistere stem tegen Sjaak en joy. Zij waren meteen weg totdat alleen een stofwolk over blijft.

De lessen gingen rustig voorbij, tot aan de lunch pauze.

Een meisje was druk bezig met haar laptop te typen, ze at rustig haar boterham maar was snel aan het typen op haar laptop. Ze deed haar licht bruine lokken achter haar oor, "moet je zien, ze is weer bezig met haar laptop" zegt joy van een afstand en Sjaak kijkt naar haar toe. "ach, laat haar nou maar, kom ik wil mijn toetje anders is hij weer op tenslotte we hebben een vuilnisbak in de kantine" zegt Sjaak en schoven verder in de rij van de kantine.

"wel, wel, wel, wie hebben we hier?" zegt grote jongen met paar andere jongens. Zij kijkt op en begon daarna weer verder typen op haar laptop. Opeens werd haar laptop afgepakt erdoor. De jongens begonnen over te gooien ernaar, opeens kregen een van de jongens een soort van moes tegen zijn hoofd. "kunnen jullie wel tegen meisje?" zegt joy woest en de jongens kijken om. "ja, eigenlijk wel en helemaal met jou" zegt jongen, hij maakt zijn knokkels wat losser kraken erdoor.

"joy, ik heb het eten voor je" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam naar buiten gelopen, hij zag dat opeens joy neer geslagen werd door een jongen. De grote knul wilde haar schoppen maar opeens werd hij neer gevallen. Joy kijkt op en zag dat hij een dienblad tegen zijn hoofd aan gekregen. Joy en het meisje kijken om en ze zagen dat Sjaak gegooid had. "wie ben jij?" zegt een van jongens tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt duister naar jongens. "jullie ernstig nachtmerrie" zegt Sjaak sissend naar hun toe. "maar vooral jullie krijgen straf door mij" antwoord oudere stem over het schoolplein. De groep kijkt weer om en zag meester Jim.

"maar zij waren begonnen" zegt jongen tegen joy en Sjaak groepje. "wel jij.. Ik zal je" zegt Sjaak maar snel werd hij onderbroken door Jim stem. "jij gaat niks doen iedereen naar het schoolhoofd, maar jullie 3 gaan eerst naar ziekenboeg toe. Tempo" schreeuwt Jim en hij moest enorm kuchen erdoor. "man ik word echt oud erdoor" zegt hij en loopt rustig naar de school gebouw binnen.

[kadic school ziekenboeg]

"hallo? Is er iemand?" zegt het meisje, toen zij de deur open deed. Sjaak had joy in zijn armen en hij zet haar in leeg ziekenbed. "waarschijnlijk is zij in de computer zaal, tenslotte zij is dol op de computer leraar" zegt Sjaak tegen computer meisje. "mijn naam is Emily Belpois, die computer leraar die jij over had is mijn vader en die zuster die je bedoelt is mijn moeder" zegt Emily tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt rustig naar haar aan. "werkelijk?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Terwijl verder rustige dag bevind, was op Internet niet zo rustig. Virus hier en virus daar. Politieke dreiging hier en potje ellende daar zo, maar in bepaalde sector werd gecontroleerd dat daar zo niets gebeurt. Dat is erg donker sector. Of is dat niet zo?

Een meisje rent door digitale bossen, zij hijgt enorm toen zij eventjes stopt bij een rots. Maar die werd opeens vernietig door enorm zwaard. "iemand help me?" zegt zij zachtjes en ze ontwijkt door aantal laser schoten door haar achtervolgers.

Haar woorden vloog door Internet tot dat een slapende computer werd opeens geactiveerd. "huh?" zegt leraar toen alle computers in zijn lokaal begonnen veranderen in aparte logos.

[ziekenboeg]

"dit is vreemd?" zegt Emily terwijl zij wacht op de kamer waar joy werd behandel van haar klappen van de jongens. "wat is er dan?" zegt Sjaak en kijkt over haar schouders. "is dat een virus?" zegt Sjaak toen opeens werden zij opgeschrikt door knal van de deur open gesmeten. "papa?" zegt Emily, "aelita, lyoko is geactiveerd" zegt Jeremy hijgend. Sjaak en Emily kijken vaag naar Emily´s ouders. Aelita liet haar pleisters vallen en ging met Jeremy mee. "wacht eens eventjes en joy dan?" zegt Sjaak en zag dat te laat was om terug roepen. "Sjaak wat ga je doen?" zegt joy die pijnlijk kijkt naar Sjaak die achter leraren ging rennen. "eehh… dat gaat hij doen" zegt Emily. De meiden zagen dat Della Robbia ook naar ziekenboeg kwam. "Emily waar zijn je ouders?" zegt Odd tegen haar, "weg gerent" zegt zij verwarrend en Odd was weg.

Sjaak zag opeens Odd voorbij komen rennen en hij glimlacht naar Sjaak. "waar ga jij naar toe?" zegt Odd, "achter de zuster aelita " zegt Sjaak en Odd hield hem tegen. "jij blijft nu meteen" zegt Odd en Sjaak kijkt naar Odd aan. "goed, ik breng jullie 3 naar de plaats" zegt Odd en Sjaak kijkt apart aan, Odd wijst naar 2 meiden die achter Sjaak kwamen. "kom jullie 3 we hebben werk te doen" zegt Odd en zij rennen naar Odd auto. "Odd wat ben je doen met leerlingen" zegt Sissy tegen Odd. "niets lieverd, papa moet gewoon nu eventjes weg" zegt Odd. "zij is erger gewond dan voor heen en daarom moest zij naar ziekenhuis" zegt Emily glimlachend en wijst naar joy. "ik zal door geven aan mama" zegt Sissy streng weg bij hun. Odd zucht zachtjes en stapt in zijn auto en rijd naar een verlaten fabriek.

"mee komen jullie 2" zegt Odd en hij loopt naar een verlatende fabriek binnen. De groep kwam bij lift en Odd deed klep open, toetst code in. "vroeger was veel makkelijker" zegt Odd en hij zag die lift deuren open.

De lift ging omlaag toe, "sorry, dat het duurde ik werd opgehouden van paar bezoekers" zegt Odd. De kinderen kijken verbaasd naar de zaal die enorm stoffig en muf rookt. "wauw… dit is vreemd" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar boven, hij zag allerlei leidingen.

"interessant een hologram" zegt Emily en bekijkt naar het hologram die een digitale zee was, "jammer dat yumi en Ulrich niet in de buurt zijn" zegt aelita. Sjaak grijpt aelita arm beet, "jij, joy helpen nu anders word ik niet meer zo vriendelijk tegen je" zegt Sjaak streng naar haar, aelita kijkt verbaasd eerst en daarna zag zij joy staan die Sjaak tegenhield. "is al goed, ik kan voor paar minuten haar helpen maar ik moet wel weg met Odd" zegt aelita en zij ging joy verder verzorgen.

Odd drukt op de lift deur knop en deuren schoven open. Aelita ging met Odd mee en zij zwaait naar Emily. "waar gaan zij heen?" zegt Sjaak wijzend naar de 2, "ze gaan naar scanner ruimte" zegt Jeremy. Sjaak en joy kijken elkaar vreemd aan. "scanner ruimte?" zegt Sjaak verwarrend, joy haalt zijn schouders op "geen idee" antwoord zij.

[scanner ruimt]

"nou wel lang geleden" zegt aelita en Odd knikt, "zal ik nog in mijn paarse outfit passen?" zegt Odd glimlachend, aelita giechelt en ze loopt een cilindervormige koker binnen. Deuren schoven dicht, Odd ging in andere cilindervormige koker in. De deuren schoven deuren dicht. "goed activeert aelita, activeert Odd. Scanner aelita, scanner Odd" zegt Jeremy en bij aelita en Odd kwamen gele licht.

Verschenen daarna in lyoko, "zo jij ziet er niet slecht uit?" zegt Odd en wijst naar veel oudere aelita. "jij ook, zo te merken heeft iemand aan onze profielen gewerkt?" zegt aelita en Jeremy floot rustig weg. "pap? Waar is mam?" zegt Emily verbaasd, Jeremy ging verbinding door geven aan Emily laptop. Ze zagen dat Odd en aelita in een vreemde wereld bevonden. "waar zijn ze?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd.

-word vervolgt-


	2. Chapter 2: prinses Sana

[op lyoko]

"dit zit wel prettig" zegt aelita en zij deed snel een kick flip over de woestijn gebied. "jongens opgelet, ik krijg iets die naar jullie toe komt" zegt Jeremy, aelita en Odd kijken op. "is dat Xana?" zegt Odd, "zo te merken van niet? Het lijkt meer op een prinses" zegt aelita en het meisje rent snel naar aelita en Odd naar toe.

"ik ontdek ook onbekende wezens" zegt Jeremy. Sjaak, joy en Emily kijken op de Emily laptop wat dat gebeurt. "het zijn geen Xana monsters" zegt Odd, ze zagen achter de prinses paar zwarte ridders die uit hun polsen laser pijlen afvuren. "dat is mijn laser arrows" zegt Odd, hij vuurt zijn laser arrows en zij raken precies op de vijandelijke laser arrows. "maar zij kunnen geen energie bollen af vuren" zegt aelita en zij deed haar arm recht vooruit. Een energie bol vormen vuurt naar zwarte ridders af.

Maar zij hadden geen effect gekregen van aelita energie ballen. "wat?" zegt aelita en iedereen keken verbaasd op het beeldscherm. "dit gaat niet goed" zegt Odd, "Jeremy kan je onze voertuigen virutaliseren?" zegt aelita en Jeremy was meteen aan het typen op een toetsten bord.

De prinses kwam naar Odd en aelita naar toe. "daar zijn ze" zegt Jeremy. Odd hover board en Ulrich hover bike verschenen voor hen. "oké, elkaar voorstellen doen we later wel, we gaan hier weg" zegt Odd en hij werd geraakt. Odd verdween in lyoko en kwam terug in de scanner ruimte "die zijn veel sterker dan die megatanks" zegt Odd. Hij voelt de pijn erg heftig.

"geen tijd we gaan" zegt aelita en ze deed prinses achter op de hover bike, ze vlogen meteen snel vandoor. De ridders stonden stil en deden een arm opzij, de grond begon te trillen en verscheen zwarte paarden uit de grond. Het waren robot paarden met jet motoren aan hun zijkanten bevestigd, zij klommen op de paarden en vlogen vandoor. "aelita ze komen achter je eraan" zegt Jeremy, Odd kwam terug in de ruimte. Hij ging op grond zitten en kijkt naar beeldscherm van Emily laptop. "Jeremy zij zijn geen Xana monsters" zegt Odd zachtjes tegen hem. "ik zie dat ook wel Odd. Maar wij hebben geen mensen om naar lyoko sturen, als yumi en Ulrich ook hier zo wezen" zegt Jeremy, Sjaak deed hand op zijn schouders. "joy en ik ga wel naar die vreemde wereld" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"maar dat is veel te gevaarlijk, jullie kunnen zelfs nooit meer terug komen" zegt Jeremy. "dus dat hadden wij ook vroeger last van met aelita" zegt Odd, "ik ben met Odd eens, ik kan hulp goed gebruiken" zegt aelita, "goed, jullie gaan" zegt Jeremy. Odd nam Sjaak en joy mee naar de scanner ruimte. "dit zijn scanners stap in want aelita heeft jullie hulp hard nodig" zegt Odd en duwt Sjaak en joy in 2 aparte scanners. De deuren schoven dicht. "oké, activeert Sjaak, activeert joy, scanner Sjaak, scanner joy. Virutaliseren" zegt Jeremy en zij verschenen in woestijn gebied van lyoko. "wow, joy jij ziet niet slecht uit"zegt Sjaak en kijkt naar joy.

Zij was in de roos, ze droeg een roze rokje en had ook een korte roze vest om. Met logo op haar linker borstzakje. Ze had een paar zwarte korte laarzen droeg. "zekers ziet niet slecht uit, maar jij ziet wel uit een van je modellen" zegt joy en ze wijst naar Sjaak. Hij had beige uniform aan met leger groene harnas. Hij droeg een helm met vizier en masker erop. Op zijn zijkant draagt hij een holster met pistool erin op zijn andere zijkant draagt hij een zwaard die in schede zit. Op zijn rug bevindt een power pack unit met antenne eraan.

"genoeg show off daar komt aelita" zegt Jeremy en zij zagen aelita voorbij rijden. Sjaak deed heel snel richten vuurt op de ridder, zijn paard explodeert en verdween. "wow is dat jouw wapen?" zegt joy, "hell pistol blijft erg leuk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond als een cowboy. "maar wat voor wapens heb ik dan eigenlijk?" zegt joy en er kwam opeens mechanische arm over haar normale arm heen zij richt en vuurt af. Een grote energie bol kwam naar de andere ridder toe en hij werd ook vernietigd.

"wow… dat is krachtig" zegt aelita verbaasd, "joy zullen we?" zegt Sjaak en hij haalt zijn zwaard uit zijn schede. Het zwaard begon te knetteren en kwam licht blauwe gloed vanaf. Hij draait met zijn zwaard en houd het klaar. Ridders kwamen naar hun toe stormen, Sjaak zwaait er mee en robot paard stond stil. Het begon daarna exploderen. Joy mechanische arm schoot enorme zwaard eruit en er kwamen paar mentale vleugels uit haar rug klappen. Zij kreeg een doorzichtige roze vizier en vloog met hyper snelheid op de 2 andere ridders af zij exploderen erdoor.

"wow, die kinderen zijn snel?" zegt Odd en Jeremy was mee eens. "papa, laat mij ook mama helpen" zegt Emily naast Jeremy staan. "tjonge, jij hebt die koppigheid van je moeder. Ga Odd, wijst de weg" zegt Jeremy en zij werd begeleid naar de scanner, "succes prinses" zegt Odd toen de deur van de scanner dicht ging.

Paar tellen kwam zij op lyoko, zij had zelfde outfit als aelita alleen de kleuren combinatie zijn verander, ze had meer weg van paar in plaats van roos. Ze had wel een zwaard op haar rug gebonden. "geen schiet wapens?" zegt Emily verbazend en opeens verscheen schouder laser. Ze vuurt per ongeluk af en de groep ridders werden vernietigd erdoor.

"wow is dat Emily?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar rechts, ze zagen dat Emily staan. "wow. Is dat Emily" zegt aelita verbaasd, "het lijkt wel op een echo erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig, hij deed zijn vizier omhoog halen en klikt zijn masker los. Hij deed zijn helm af en zag de laatste zwarte ridder staan en hij sloeg naar Sjaak. Sjaak hield het tegen en mept met zijn rechter hand de ridder neer. Hij valt om en joy kwam naar beneden storten. Haar zwaard kwam dieper in ridder borst en zij sprong naar achteren. De ridder explodeert en joy´s zwaard kwam terug.

"goed, tactische manier om vertrekken naar veilige locatie" zegt Sjaak, "ja, dat is waar maar waar dan? Deze woestijn is niks" zegt Emily, joy krabt op haar hoofd. "dat is wel waar, maar ik weet betere locatie" zegt aelita en ze kwamen bij een eind punt van woestijn gebied. "wat is dat?" zegt joy toen zij een witte bal zagen en iedereen mee nam, ze kwamen opeens in andere sector. "nou jongens en meisjes welkom in het hart van lyoko. Sector 5" zegt aelita en ze kwamen bij een hal ze zagen geen enkel wezen in de buurt.

"wat is hier zo smerig" antwoord prinses, de groep kijken nonchalant naar haar. "wees blij, het is smerige plaatst of die ridders" zegt aelita rustig en joy zakt in elkaar. "sorry, ik voel me zwakjes" zegt ze. "vind ik ook niet gek jij bent dood op van je verwondingen" zegt Sjaak bezorgd naar haar en prinses kijkt naar Sjaak en joy aan. "maar goed wie ben jij en waarom ren je naar lyoko?" zegt aelita rustig.

"mijn naam is prinses Sana en ik vlucht van mijn slechte broer Zana. Hij vernietigt de koning rijk en probeert de wereld over nemen." zegt Sana en iedereen kijkt verbaasd aan. "een koningrijk?" zegt aelita, "Zana? Bedoelt zij niet Xana?" zegt Jeremy en er verscheen klein scherm op een muur. "Xana? Xana is mijn moeder, maar zij is 20 jaar geleden verdwenen en mijn broer werd boos erover omdat zij vernietigd werd door aantal kinderen" zegt Sana. Odd, Jeremy en aelita kijken apart naar haar. "dat kan wel wezen maar zij heeft ons ook proberen vernietigen omdat zij gevaarlijk was en erg slecht" zegt aelita rustig. "daar ben ik mee eens, toen mijn broer mij verzorgt reageert zij het land met monsters en andere wezens die krachtiger zijn dan mijn moeder monsters" zegt Sana.

"maar dat is probleem als zij Internet over nemen" zegt Jeremy, "dus wat moeten we doen?" zegt Sjaak. "tot nu toe weinig. Ik haal jullie terug" zegt Jeremy. "goed doe wel joy eerst maar mij nog niet, ik denk dat ik beter op verkenning ga naar andere sectoren. Want zo te merken hebben we wel meer dan alleen ridders komen" zegt Sjaak, iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar hem. "wat bedoel je er mee?" zegt aelita. "nou, kijk naar die krassen op deze muur nou eens. Zij zijn net gedaan toen wij vochten op andere regio" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wijst naar muur die totaal vernietigd was.

Iedereen ging hun wapens gereed houden. "dat is wel verdacht ja, maar hoe weet je van dit?" zegt aelita. "het is gok en tenslotte deze krassen zijn veel ouder" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn helm op. Er verscheen zijn masker en vizier. Hij haalt zijn hell pistool uit zijn holster en ging door gat van muur lopen. "Emily jij ga met hem mee, en ik blij hier zo wel we houden telkens contact er mee" zegt aelita. Emily knikt en zij loopt ook door het gat heen.


	3. Chapter 3 Xana

-1[ergens op sector 5]

Sjaak loopt rustig door blauwe gangen en hij kwam bij grote blauwe zaal uit, Emily was achter hem aan. "wel vreemde wereld" zegt Emily en Sjaak knikt ook. "maar ik ben wel blij met mijn kleding" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. "ja, maar mijne lijkt veel op mijn moeder alleen, enige verschil is mijn schouder wapen en mijn zwaard" zegt Emily. "maar toch het is wel veel beter dan hele dag achter het pc zitten of joy achter me aan" zegt Sjaak rustig en joy moest niezen erdoor. "ik krijg gevoel dat iemand slechts praat over me?" zegt zij zachtjes tegen zichzelf.

"dat is wel waar, maar bedankt voor me laptop beschermen" zegt Emily en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "het is oké" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, "is joy speciaal persoon voor je?" zegt Emily verbazend, Sjaak kijkt beetje blozend aan. "mja, hoezo?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond stil. "gewoon…" zegt Emily maar haar woorden werd zachter en ze zagen een blauwe zaal vernietigd is. "wow…een veldslag lijkt het hier zo" zegt Emily en zij kijkt naar stukken van verschillende monsters. "Jeremy, ik stuur wat beelden van mijn video helm" zegt Sjaak en hij drukt op zijkant van zijn helm. Kleine schijnwerper straalt door de blauwe zaal waar nog meer stukken bevinden.

"Sjaak niet zo snel bewegen met je hoofd" zegt Jeremy. "wil je kop eventjes houden want ik krijg rot gevoel door dit ja" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen Jeremy. Hij kijkt verbaasd achter super computer. "hij heeft wel gelijk in Jeremy, het is niet fijn voor je eerste keer in sector 5" zegt Odd tegen Jeremy. "is begrepen maar niet meer zo toon anders geef ik je huiswerk" zegt Jeremy en Sjaak voelt eventjes verslagen erdoor. Emily giechelt zachtjes en Sjaak haalt zijn hell pistool, hij richt opeens naar Emily. Zij schrok opeens en Sjaak vuurt. Emily bukt erdoor en een wezen valt achter over. "wow… die knul is goed" zegt Odd verbaasd. "logische, Sjaak is meester in overleving techniek en heeft leger training gehad" zegt joy zachtjes en hijgend op ander kanaal.

Sjaak loopt voorbij Emily en blijft zijn pistool richten op het wezen, "Emily sta op alstublieft?" zegt Sjaak en zij kijkt Sjaak aan. Ze was nog steeds geschrokken en ging achter Sjaak staan. Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij deed zijn helm recht trekken. Zijn vizier ging omhoog en deed paar klemmen los maken van zijn masker. "een mens?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging gebukt naast haar staan. "mens?" zegt Odd verbaasd. Opeens herinneren de oude groep opeens. "Sjaak pas op" schreeuw aelita. Sjaak werd opeens door zijn schouder geraakt door enorm zwaard. Het zwaard kwam vast zitten aan muur van de zaal. Sjaak stond paar meters in de lucht erdoor en kan de grond niet raken. "stik… ik was onvoorzichtig" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk naar het wezen. Emily valt weer, ze kruipt naar achteren. Het wezen kijkt Emily aan en zij kijkt angstig. Joy merkt opeens getikt op haar com. "aelita…" zegt joy zwakjes. Zij kijkt naar joy, "help je dochter… Sjaak kan haar niet beschermen. Voorlopig" zegt joy zwakjes. "joy heeft, gelijkt Sjaak camera aan en ik heb het getik ontvangen. Het is morse" zegt Jeremy tegen aelita. "joy, bescherm Sana, ik ga" zegt aelita. Zij deed haar hand over een pols sterretje er ontstonden paar vleugels, zij vloog door het gat richting naar Sjaak en Emily. Joy deed haar ogen dicht en sana kijkt naar joy. "is oké ik ben uitgeput" zegt joy zachtjes met haar ogen dicht.

"zo, zo, zo, aelita hopper neem ik aan?" zegt het wezen tegen Emily. Zij kijkt angstig naar het wezen. Het kwam in lichtstraal van scheuren van de zaal. Ze zagen dat zwarte aelita versie was, "wat ga jij doen met haar?" zegt Sjaak nijdig en kreeg opeens 2het zwaard in zijn andere schouder gereid. Sjaak schreeuwt uit van de pijn. Zij lacht duivels naar Sjaak. Opeens werd zij opzij gemept door aelita. "mama!" zegt Emily verbaasd. "mama? Zo jij bent een dochter" zegt zij zachtjes en kwam uit muur delen. Sjaak kijkt naar haar en had zijn hell pistool weer beet. Hij schoot meteen tegen haar hoofd en zwarte aelita valt neer.

"auw… dat deed zeer" zegt zij, "Xana neem ik aan?" zegt aelita en maakt haar vuisten stevig. "dat klopt" zegt zij rustig tegen aelita. "Emily bevrijdt me nu" zegt Sjaak en Emily kijkt op, ze was erg geschrokken. "word wakker meid, je moeder heeft problemen en ik kan niks doen als ik vast zit" schreeuwt Sjaak tegen Emily. Zij kijkt naar Sjaak verbaasd. Ze stond op en ze trok uit haar almacht de zwaarden uit Sjaak schouders.

Op het zelfde moment dat Sjaak Emily bij zinnen bracht, sloeg Xana aelita kei hard neer. Zij deinst maar meters terug en ze zag wat haar dochter deed. Sjaak werd bevrijdt door Emily. Hij deed snel zijn rug zak af zodat zijn hell pistool niet in de weg stond. Hij deed meteen kick flip waar door Xana vandoor vloog. Zij knalt door 3 verschillende muren. Aelita kijkt verbaasd dat Sjaak nog steeds erg fit was voor de strijd. "waar heb je leren vechten in zulke momenten?" zegt aelita. "films en commando training toen ik 7 was" zegt Sjaak en hij ging op zijn handen staan en draait met zijn handen. Tijdens zijn draaien op zijn handen spreid hij zijn benen. Hij merkt dat Xana er aan kwam en werd meteen verrast wat Sjaak deed ze kreeg zijn laarzen in haar gezicht en mept Sjaak op zijn borst.

Sjaak vloog door een muur, Emily schrok dat Sjaak bewusteloos was. "Emily ren naar de hangar daar ben je veilig" zegt aelita en zij deed haar hand vooruit bewegen, er kwam energie boog uit. Zij vuurt paar laser arrows weg. "mama.." zegt Emily bang. "Emily help je moeder je kunt het ik geloof in je" schreeuwt Jeremy opeens via zijn microfoon. "papa?" zegt Emily verbaasd, zij kijkt daarna erg streng vooruit. Ze stond op en haar schouder laser kanon vuurt opeens af. Xana kijkt opeens naar haar en er kwam explosie. "Emily?" zegt aelita verbaasd. Emily houdt haar zwaard stevig beet en kijkt erg serieus naar haar moeder en Xana. "goed gedaan lyoko strijdster. Bescherm je moeder" zegt Jeremy. "Jeremy?" zegt aelita verbaasd.

Zij rent op Xana af en Xana bereid voor maar zij wist niet dat ze nogmaals werd geraakt door Emily laser kanon. Ze werd verward door rook, ze hield het zwaard slag opeens tegen toen Emily haar sloeg. Aelita kijkt verbaasd wat Emily deed. Emily werd opeens neer gemept door Xana energie stoot. "ik heb genoeg met dit kindergevecht" zegt Xana streng en woest. "Xana stop" schreeuwt Sana opeens. Xana hield haar vuist net voor aelita stil. "zusje?" zegt Xana opeens, joy stond naast Sana en zij had een energie bal alvast op haar gericht. "niet doen zij hebben mij gered van Zana" zegt Sana tegen haar oudere zus. Zij ging recht opstaan en deed haar handen lucht in.

"jullie hebben gewonnen" zegt Xana, Sjaak kreunt zachtjes en joy ging naar hem toe. "Sjaak gaat het?" zegt joy verbaasd. "wacht eens eventjes, ben jij niet Xana de moeder?" zegt aelita verbaasd. "nee, jullie hebben haar meer dan 20 jaar geleden verslagen. Ik was erg klein baby toen ik alleen op gegroeid met monsters in sector 5" zegt Xana rustig tegen aelita. Sana omhelst Xana beet. Aelita ging naar Emily toe. "mama… sorry" zegt Emily rustig, "is goed meisje van me, je hebt koppigheid van je vader" zegt aelita. "hé, dat heb ik gehoord hoor" zegt Jeremy via de com.

[even later in skid hangar]

"dus, sector 5 is tot nu toe veiligste sector?" zegt aelita tegen Xana. "klopt er waren wel Zana ridders maar die werden meteen vernietigd door onbekende laser stralen of vallen die sector 5 hadden" zegt Xana. "maar die stukken van de monsters?" zegt Emily en Sjaak werd langzaam wakker. "dat waren mijn bewakers… zij waren paar jaar geleden vernietigd…" zegt Xana. "maar ik dacht super computer uit geschakeld was?" zegt aelita. "dat is niet waar jullie hebben misschien lyoko uit geschakeld maar sector 5 draait op andere energie netwerk voordat jullie mijn moeder had vernietigd." zegt Xana rustig en stilletjes tegen aelita.

"maar goed, wat is onze volgende zet" zegt Sjaak zachtjes tegen andere. "ik stuur jullie terug naar onze wereld. Want begin te laat wordt" zegt Jeremy. "maar jullie kunnen ons toch niet alleen laten?" zegt Sana. Xana kijkt rustig andere kant op. "moet wel, zij leven in andere wereld en we kunnen niks doen, zusje." zegt zij tegen Sana.

Aelita zucht zachtjes en wrijft op haar hoofd. "Jeremy, heb je nog het programma aarde in super computer?" zegt aelita. "jawel, maar waar gaan zij dan wonen en leven?" zegt hij, "gewoon we gaan doen zoals vroeger. Zij gaan naar kadic school om te leren en studeren, proberen vrienden maken" zegt aelita. "wacht eens even is dat niet gevaarlijk?" zegt Sjaak. Aelita loopt naar Sjaak toe, "klopt, maar jij vergeet 1 ding jongetje. Wij zijn leraren geworden en kunnen wat meer dingen doen dan 20 jaar geleden" zegt aelita glimlachend naar Sjaak.

Toen iedereen terug verscheen iedereen naar echte wereld. Sana was in een prinsessen kleding aan gekomen terwijl Xana een meer vechtster stijl kleding aan heeft. "tja, de kleding moeten wel doen want pas niet in echte wereld van ons dat valt te veel op" zegt Odd. "ow nee… mijn ouders zullen mij vermoorden" zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "voordat wij gaan, ik wil wat zeggen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen andere. "vertel maar" zegt Jeremy. "luister, ik vind best om mijn leven riskeren op die digitale wereld. Maar ik vind wel dat leraren functie buiten houden op dat wereld" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"goed, afgesproken" zegt Jeremy rustig. "maar dat is belachelijk we kunnen dit niet zo maar doen?" zegt aelita verbaasd, "aelita, jij en Odd wapens haalde niks uit tegen ridders van Zana. Maar Sjaak en joy en Emily wapens zijn veel krachtiger en sneller. Maar ik wist niet dat Sjaak speciale training gehad" zegt Jeremy. Sjaak kijkt woest andere kant op en draait om. Iedereen kijkt apart naar hun. Joy kijkt naar Sjaak. "sorry, ik heb ze verteld want anders blijven zij wantrouw tegen je doen en jij wilt gewoon je vrienden beschermen" zegt joy rustig. "ik ga naar huis morgen is volgende dag om verder bespreken" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar de lift toe. "ow Sjaak…" zegt joy treurig en lift ging omhoog.

Word vervolgd.


	4. Chapter 4: herrie op school

[volgende dag]

Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd en zucht enorm door. "goedemorgen Sjaak" zegt joy en zij sprong op Sjaak, hij stond nog op recht op. Hij kijkt achterom en merkt dat zij op zijn rug hangt. "wat is dat gezicht nu weer?" zegt joy en ze zag dat Sjaak problemen heeft. "kom we naar de les" zegt Sjaak en houd joy nog steeds op zijn rug naar de school. "wel, wel, wel, kijk eens. Een stelletje oenen op school komen" zegt Sissy sarcastische tegen Sjaak en joy. Maar zij kreeg zacht tik op haar hoofd. Ze draait om en zag Odd staan. "papa?" zegt Sissy verbaasd.

"nog een keer en ik ga tegen schoolhoofd vertellen" zegt Odd streng naar Sissy. Sjaak zucht en hij loopt verder met joy op zijn rug. De school ging niet als normaal verlopen. Sjaak en joy kijken verbaasd toen Xana in hun klas bevind. "dit is Xana hopper. Zij is verre familie van aelita stone." zegt leraar van wiskunde tegen de klas. Xana. Droeg zwarte jeans, strak korte blouse, zwarte trui. "Sjaak die zwart kleding heb ik wel eerder gezien" zegt joy tegen Sjaak en hij knikt zachtjes. "jij kunt bij Sjaak daar is een tafeltje vrij." antwoord leraar.

Sjaak kijkt rustig naar haar toen zij ging zitten, "wat? Nog nooit meisje gezien?" zegt zij streng tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt zuchtend andere kant op. Op zelfde moment in andere klas. "dit is Sana hopper, zij is mijn achter nichtje" zegt aelita en ze wijst naar Sana, zij droeg roze jurk met baby licht blauw vest eraan. "dat kan je niet menen die kleding is zo ouderwets" zegt Sissy en de klas begon te lachen. "ow bijna vergeten, dit is je cijfer als je zo door gaat zal ik aan je ouders vertellen" zegt aelita streng toen zij sloeg haar proefwerk op Sissy tafel. Met zwaar onvoldoend cijfer.

Iedereen lacht Sissy uit erdoor. Zij kijkt nijdig naar hun. Sana zat naast haar en kijkt Sissy apart aan. Tijdens de gym les. Kwam Sjaak met briefje aan Odd. "dit is vanwege gisteren, je moet het invullen van mijn ouders en stempel van het schoolhoofd" zegt Sjaak rustig en joy kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "je ouders gaan verhuizen naar ander land. Jij moet paar leraren toestemming hebben om op kadic kamperen?" zegt Odd en Sjaak knikt. "dan komt het goed. Ik zal door geven aan mijn vrouw" zegt Odd.

Ergens op kadic verschenen paar zwarte ridders. Zij werden ontdekt door gym leerlingen. "sorry, hoor wie zijn jullie?" zegt Jim tegen ridders. Hij werd meteen neer gemept erdoor. "kinderen ga naar binnen en ik ga Jim help." zegt Odd en hij rent naar Jim toe. Sjaak, joy en Xana rennen naar materiaal hok. "goed, dit is niet bedoeling" zegt joy en Sjaak pakt opeens stok. Hij merkt dat een oefen zwaard is voor schermen. Hij glimlacht overdreven naar 2 meiden. "doet hij vaker?" zegt Xana en joy knikt zachtjes. Hij gooit paar andere degens naar joy en Xana. "is wel mijn stijl" zegt Xana en zwaait naar grond.

Sjaak had paar beschermers ook beet. De deur ging op en ze zagen dat Odd neer lag. "Sjaak, jij leidt ze…." zegt joy en Sjaak rent snel naar ridder toe. Hij vuurt paar laser schoten maar Sjaak ontwijkt toen zij op hem schieten. "hij is snel" zegt Xana verbaasd en joy rent naar Odd toe. Sjaak sprong omhoog en schopt tegen hoofd van zwarte ridder. Zijn helm valt af maar verscheen nieuwe ridder toen zijn helm grond raakt. Bij hoofdloze ridder verscheen nieuwe helm. "oké, schoppen slecht en tijd rekken is goed" zegt Sjaak tegen zichzelf.

"klopt, Sjaak dat is handig maar nu bukken" zegt Jeremy en Sjaak bukt, Jeremy vuurt opeens de hoge druk spuit van brandslang. "slim maar niet handig" zegt Sjaak en hij zag van brok stukken van ridders, zij werden hersteld en er kwamen nieuwe ridders erbij. "had ik maar me krachten maar" zegt Xana sissend. Opeens werd een ridder vernietigd. Zij draaien om en zagen Sana staan, zij had een energie bol gemaakt met haar hand. "Sana?" zegt Xana, Sjaak kwam voor sana en sloeg laser schoten weg bij Sana. "Sana bescherm ons, bescherm je zus" zegt Sjaak en hij werd geraakt. Sjaak viel neer. Sana schrok en vuurt paar energie ballen af.

"joy, aelita. Ga naar lyoko en probeer een toren te vinden mijn laptop alarm ging af. " zegt Jeremy en Emily pakt opeens bazooka. "waar heb jij vandaan gehaald?" zegt Jeremy verbaasd, "Sjaak´s kluisje zit vol ermee" zegt Emily en vuurt af op de ridders, er kwam enorme roze kauwgom klodder op de ridders zij zaten meteen vast. "dus legaal merk ik" zegt Emily blij naar het wapen. "ik moet Sjaak echt woordje spreken" zegt Jeremy. Aelita grijpt joy beet en ze rennen naar bossen van de campus.

Zij stonden opeens stil voor riool put. "wij gingen vroeger zo naar de fabriek toe" zegt aelita en joy sprong erin, toen zij land zag zij paar oude steps en skate boards staan. "we kunnen die niet gebruiken, maar ik dacht zij weg gegooid was?" zegt aelita en zij ging rennen door riool. Joy rent meteen achter aelita aan.

[bij de fabriek]

Joy en aelita kwamen bij de fabriek zij gingen meteen naar super computer toe. "hij heeft gelijk, ik zet timer erin voor ons naar lyoko brengen en meteen onze voertuigen mee te geven" zegt aelita en zij toets erg snel gegevens erin op de super computer. Snel kwamen zij in de scanners en ze kwamen op lyoko. "Een skate board cool" zegt joy en kwam op de hover board. Zij gingen vandoor.

Emily schrok dat zij geen kauwgom kogels meer had, zij rent meteen vandoor. "Emily heeft Sjaak nog meer wapens?" zegt Jeremy, Xana verscheen opeens naast Jeremy met Sjaak en Odd. Sana verscheen daarna. "je hebt wapens nodig?" zegt Sjaak half wakker tegen Jeremy. "ja weet je soms meer?" antwoord hij tegen Sjaak. Hij gooit sleutels naar Jeremy en hij vangt op. "tuinhuisje 2de deur" zegt Sjaak en viel bewusteloos.

Niet snel later

Kwamen zij in het tuinhuisje, Jeremy deed deur open hij kijkt verbaasd toen hij het zag. Hij stapt aanboord en start de motor. De muur van tuinhuisje ging aan gort. Hij vuurt meteen Sjaak´s tank enorme kauwgom kanon kogel op de ridders zij kwamen meteen vast zitten.

Joy en aelita kwamen bij een zwarte toren in lyoko berg sector. "dus zij gebruiken een zwarte rook dus" zegt aelita. "hoe bedoel je?" vroeg joy tegen haar. Ze zagen 2 ridders de toren bewaken. "ik leg later uit, ik moet naar binnen om de code in voeren" zegt aelita. "waarom jij? Kunnen wij dat niet?" zegt joy. "hhmm… dat is goede vraag? Nog nooit geprobeerd dan?" zegt aelita zij denkt na over joy vraag. "goed, dat bedenken we later wel. We gaan" zegt joy en zij rent opeens naar een ridder toe. Hij kijkt verbaasd toen joy opeens voor hem stond. "te langzaam" zegt zij en vuurt energiebal dwars door ridder heen. 2de schot was van aelita en ridder schrok op. Maar joy deed Sjaak´s kick flip en energie golf kwam vanaf en ridder verdween erdoor. "zo nu de toren redden zodat wij andere kunnen redden" zegt joy.

Aelita kwam in de toren, zij ging omhoog en kwam bij 2het platform. Een holografisch beeldscherm verscheen. Zij legt haar hand erop en toren zwarte gloed verdween in zijn normale witte gloed. "ziet ook veel beter uit" zegt joy glimlachend.

Jongens zagen dat de ridders verdwenen, opeens kwam een wit licht over iedereen heen.

Sjaak kijkt verbaasd toen hij Odd formulier in levert. "ik heb gevoel dit eerder gedaan" zegt Sjaak, "ow ja? Nou zal je niet erg vinden dat ik je formulier meteen aan schoolhoofd geef" zegt Odd en hij ging vandoor.

"Sjaak!!" schreeuwt Jeremy opeens. "ow stik… de wapens" zegt Sjaak en hij rent meteen over de ren baan van de school. Meiden moesten giechelen erdoor en Xana dacht na. "broer is dus sterker geworden dan vroeger?" mompelt zij zachtjes.

Word vervolgd.


	5. Chapter 5: Zana

Terwijl weer normale school dag begint op kadic academie. Is op digitale wereld enorme woede hoorbaar.

Deze wereld is een middeleeuws spel vandaan kwam. "dit is onmogelijk" schreeuw een stem door enorme burcht. Er werd met koppen en andere bekers gesmeten.

Bediende kijkt erg bezorgt er naar de heerser. Zijn enorme cape wappert door woede van heerser heen. "ik dacht de lyoko strijderster niet meer bestonden toen zij mijn moeder vermoorden maar toch zij kwam weer terug" schreeuwt hij tegen zijn bedienden. Troonzaal deur ging open en grotere man kwam binnen lopen zijn harnas was enorm zwart dan de standaard zwarte ridders. "ah, mijn vertrouwde generaal nog nieuws van overwinning van onze wereld?" zegt heerser tegen zijn generaal. Hij saluut de heerser. "gegroet mijn lord Zana, ik heb helaas slecht nieuws de aanval op lyoko strijders in hun eigen wereld is gefaald. Maar wij hebben wel toegang in hun eigen digitale wereld en daar kunnen we over nemen." zegt generaal.

Hij kreeg beker tegen zijn hoofd aan. "dat is oud nieuws ik heb die berichten ook gevoeld jij sukkel. Wat ben jij van plan om tegen aan te doen?" schreeuwt hij woest naar generaal. "nou er zijn paar nieuwe strijders die de prinses beschermt" zegt generaal en hij liet paar beelden te voorschijn in de lucht zweven. "klopt, die 3 kinderen zijn echte pest. Maar waarom gaan zij beschermen tegen haar?" zegt Zana, hij bekijkt de beelden van Sjaak, joy en Emily.

"maar heer, die jongen heeft veel ergere vecht technieken die wij niet eens kennen, onze ridders zijn te traag erdoor" zegt generaal. Zana kijkt naar hem, "dat is waar? Ze zijn te traag. Dus misschien moeten paar officieren actiever worden" zegt zana sissende stem naar generaal. "maar ik ben bezig met noordelijke campagne om die shogun keizerrijk verover" zegt generaal zichzelf te verdedigen. "ik had ook niet over jou maar westelijk leger onderdeel heb ik al maanden niks gehoord. Ga heen en vervang de generaal. Zorg dat die leger eenheid actiever ga worden in vloeibare zee" zegt zana. "de vloeibare zee, maar dat is echt onbekend gebied" antwoord generaal bezorgd.

"maar is wel snelste weg naar lyoko wereld die beveiliging is wel oud maar toch te sterke wereld" zegt zana. Generaal was beetje verstijfd erdoor gevaarlijke plan. Maar zana heeft wel punt ervoor, hij verliet de zaal. "ow ja generaal" zegt zana en de generaal draait om naar zijn heer. "zorg dat de soldaten van shogun levend blijven want die kunnen we wel goed gebruiken tegen lyoko strijders" zegt zana. "ik zal me best doen, het zal wel lastig worden maar ik zal fabrieken wel over nemen" zegt generaal. "gebruik dan onze ultieme wapen generaal" zegt zana en de generaal kijkt helemaal wit erdoor. "ik zal bevel spoedig uit voeren" antwoord generaal. Hij loopt bezorgt door gangen van het paleis.

Hij stond stil, "kom maar eruit kolonel" zegt generaal, uit schaduw van donkere gang kwam duistere ridder. "jij bent beste officier die ik heb, ik wil dat jij westelijk leger eenheid over ga nemen en vernietigd de leidende officier. Hij is te lui geworden" zegt generaal. Kolonel buigt nederig voorover en verdween in de gang weer. "zij is echt geheimzinnige persoon" zegt generaal, hij loopt naar buiten. De generaal zag zijn persoonlijke wachters zij waren 2 meter groot en droegen zwaardere harnas dan hun generaal droeg. Hij stapt in zijn persoonlijke koets. Ze gingen de burcht verlaten. "kolonel, ik heb gehoord dat jij westelijk leger onderdeel overneem?" zegt zana.

Kolonel verscheen weer. Zij deed haar helm af. "ja, meester zana" zegt zij en buigt nederig voor zana. "generaal maakt wel goede keuzes" zegt zana, hij loopt naar zijn wereld kaart. Ze zagen vele als lyoko sectoren met een sector 5 sectie erbij. "spoedig, zal ik wereld overheersen van de Internet en mijn moeder zal trotst op me wezen" zegt zana en hij spreid zijn armen zodat hij de wereld wil omhelzen. "maar moet westelijke leger macht wel actiever worden" antwoord kolonel. "dat is correct, ik geef je complete volmacht over onze arsenaal. Gebruikt alles om die kleine wereld heroveren" zegt zana en kolonel kijkt beetje verbaasd naar zana. "maar heer, daar voor moet je generaal wezen om zulke machten bezitten" zegt kolonel.

"goed, jij word generaal maar faalt niet, want je vorige officier is niet geboekte resultaten voor mij kunnen behalen en vertrek nu" zegt zana. Kolonel saluut nederig en zij verdween. De kers verse generaal rijdt met haar speciale garde naar westelijke richtingen. Zij rijden dagen lang zonder te stoppen. Tot dat zij een haven bereiken. Om de haven bevinden leger tenten en barrakken tot oog kan reiken. Zij rijdt de kamp in met haar garde.

"meneer, iemand wilt u spreken?" zegt soldaat. Een generaal van westelijk leger eenheid kijkt om. "de heer is niet blij met jou en jij bent vervangen" antwoord generaal en schoot koelbloedig vorige generaal neer. Wachters kijken verbaasd en zij kijkt streng naar hun. "haalt die vodden weg, jullie hebben op bevel van lord zana een nieuwe generaal die westelijke leger ga leiden. Maakt de schepen en onderzeeboten klaar voor aanval wij vertrekken" zegt generaal en soldaten salueren naar haar.

Het suffe leger kamp ging opeens actiever geworden, de ridders werden geactiveerd. Zij lopen meteen aan boord van de vloot. Andere soldaten deden hun wapens gereed maken erdoor. Generaal kwam op de brug, een admiraal kijkt naar haar. "alles is gereed mevrouw" zegt admiraal, "bedankt. Weet u zeker met ons mee gaan?" vraagt generaal aan hem, "zekers. Tenslotte lyoko wereld is echt bijzondere plaats. Want de vijand vechten met harde vuist terug en dat is echt moeite waar om over nemen" zegt admiraal met duivelse glimlach naar haar. "dat is goed maar wees wel voorzichtig zij hebben wel prinses sana aan hun zijde." zegt generaal naar hem.

Admiraal trilt beetje erdoor. "dan mogen we hopen dat zij haar krachten gebruikt? Vooral haar ultieme kracht" zegt admiraal. Generaal knikt en de schepen van het westelijke leger eenheid vertrokken hun veilige havens. Richting digitale zee.

Word vervolgt.


End file.
